Countdown
"Countdown" is a song recorded by Beyoncé for her fourth studio album, 4. It was written by Terius Nash, Shea Taylor, Knowles, Ester Dean, Cainon Lamb, Julie Frost, Michael Bivins, Nathan Morris and Wanya Morris. The song's development was motivated by the fact that Knowles wanted to create something refreshing and different by mixing several musical styles of the 1990s with the 1970s. "Countdown" serves as the album's official third single; it was released to US radios on October 4, 2011. The song is the only explicit song from the album and one of the most successful. Lyrics Boy! Oh, killing me softly and I'm still falling Still the one I need, I will always be with you Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go Say it real loud if you fly If you leave me you're out of your mind My baby is a 10 We dressing through the 9 He pick me up we 8 Make me feel so lucky 7 He kiss me in his 6 We be making love at 5 Still the one I do this 4 I'm tryna make us 3 From that 2 He still the 1 There's ups and downs in this love Got a lot to learn in this love Through the good and the bad, still got love Dedicated to the one I love, hey Still love the way he talk, still love the way I sing Still love the way he rock them black diamonds in that chain Still all up on each other, ain't a damn thing change My girls can't tell me nothing, I'm gone in the brain I'm all up under him like it's cold, winter time All up in the kitchen in my heels, dinner time Do whatever that it takes, he got a winner's mind Give it all to him, meet him at the finish line Me and my boo and my boo boo riding All up in that black with his chick right beside him Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it Me and my boo and my boo boo riding All up in that black with his chick right beside him Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it Oh, killing me softly and I'm still falling Still the one I need, I will always be with you Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go Say it real loud if you fly If you leave me you're out of your mind My baby is a 10 We dressing through the 9 He pick me up we 8 Make me feel so lucky 7 He kiss me in his 6 We be making love at 5 Still the one I do this 4 I'm trying to make us 3 From that 2 He still the 1 Yup, I put it on him, it ain't nothing that I can't do Yup, I buy my own, if he deserve it, buy his shit too All up in the store, shorty, tricking if I want to All up in the store, shorty, fly as we want to Ooh ooh ooh ooh Damn I think I love that boy Do anything for that boy Booooy Now I'll never be the same You and me until the end Me and my boo and my boo boo riding All up in that black with his chick right beside him Ladies, if you love your man, show him you the fliest Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it Me and my boo and my boo lip locking All up in the back because the chicks keep blocking All that gossip in 10 years, stop it London speed it up, Houston rock it Oh, killing me softly and I'm still falling Still the one I need, I will always be with you Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go Say it real loud if you fly If you leave me you're out of your mind My baby is a 10 We dressing through the 9 He pick me up we 8 Make me feel so lucky 7 He kiss me in his 6 We be making love at 5 Still the one I do this 4 I'm trying to make us 3 From that 2 He still the 1 Category:Songs Category:4